What i must do, for others happiness
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: not for haterz of oc"My first NaruSaku fic! This will take place during the ends of the Tokugawa era. Sakura’s mother has passed away recently and her father is dying, so to make the money that her father need for the medicine she became a servant for th
1. Default Chapter

What I must do, for others happiness

My first Naru/Saku fic! This will take place during the ends of the Tokugawa era. Sakura's mother has passed away recently and her father is dying, so to make the money that her father need for the medicine she became a servant for the leader of the yakuza, Orochimaru. He treated Sakura kindly but with serious lust. One day his ninjas came back from a successful mission and wanted to celebrate by having some fun with Orochimaru's prostitutes. Sakura was forced to be one of them but thankfully a young blond ninja stopped the moment before Sakura would have gotten raped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my oc! Too bad huh! ( fists near reader's face) huh!

Bevy-chan: Shut-up! It's starting!

walks back to seat

Chapter 1:Welcome to Hell

The streets were quiet and lonely. Many people were thinking of rebellion against the Tokugawa regime. A young pink haired girl walked through the lonely streets of Edo hoping to find a job. You see her mother recently passed away and she left only a small amount of money for The girl and her father to survive on.

This young girls name was Haruno Sakura of the Haruno clan. For many years this clan was famous for having the best samurai even the women were samurai. Along the line the Haruno clan got mixed up in a serious battle which cause most of them to die. Sakura's mother and father were warriors as well but both fell ill before they could teach Sakura anything.

Sakura had been searching for a job for three months. Sakura and her father had used up all the inheritance money that Sakura's mother had left them on food and other necessities. The worst part was that Sakura's father had gotten worse. He needed serious money for the expensive medicines to survive.

" I better find a job or something horrible will happed to otousan!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. Sakura stopped walking and rested against the door of a house.

Sakura began to weep uncontrollable. Then she noticed what she was doing so she tried to dry up her tears with her worn out kimono. Sakura knew there was nothing to do but cry. Her father was one step closer to dying because she couldn't find a job once again.

While she was crying she heard a pair of zori coming her way. Sakura looked up in a rush and saw a shadow coming her way. Then she ducked down hoping that she blended with the floor.

( Ok...c'mon you can't blend with the ground no matter how dark it is! You have pink hair!)

She was always tried to get taken away by men who wanted her. Normally her father would hurt any man that came near her but her father was now ill so he could do nothing.

The sound of the zori were getting closer

" Please ... if you want my money please just take it and leave me alone." Sakura knew this was a cowards way out but if she didn't want to end up raped she had no choice.

The zori had now stopped in-front of Sakura. Sakura was preparing herself for the worst things to happed to her but it never came.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you miss..." said a kind and feminine voice. Sakura looked up and saw a girl about her age but with a darker skin complection. Her skin was caramel colored with dark-brown eyes, and short dark-brown/black colored hair.

Sakura was now very embarrassed to let a stranger see her like this. The girl gave her, her hand so Sakura could get up. Sakura got off and got a good glimpse of the girl's face and kimono.

" Pardon my asking but are you from japan?" Sakura said while dusting herself off. The girl smiled a warm smile and began to talk.

" Well, my parents came from across the western seas but I was born here in Edo..." The girl said while pulling out a pendant attached to string around her neck form her kimono.

" You see this, well my mother gave it to me before she, my father and my siblings died..." said the girl with a smile still on her face.

Sakura was a bit baffled why this girl would be smiling. When her mother died she was crying for an entire month. Why would this girl not feel any sorrow unless she hated her family.

The girl turned her face so that the right side if her face could reveal a light scar under her eye when her bangs blew from the night breeze.

**_Wow this girl looks like she is from a high class family, I don't even remotely compare_** sakura thought while looking at the girl. The girl finally looked at Sakura, she then out her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at the girls dark-brown eyes that seemed to pierce through her emerald green eyes.

" Miss, pardon me but I over heard your problem with money..." the girl trailed off a bit. This caught Sakura's attention. This might actually help her out. It sounded as though this girl had a job offer for Sakura.

" I know of a way you can make a lot of money and in a short amount of time, but you must be willing to do whatever it takes." The girl was completely serious. There was no sign of a joke on her face. Sakura was now a bit scared but she knew there was no other way but to do whatever job they offered even if it meant risking her honor by being a prostitute. Pride was nothing compared to what her father meant to her.

" Fine, I'll do whatever I have to, to get money for my father. Please tell me what I must do..." sakura felt so ashamed but it was the only way. The girl turned so Sakura couldn't see her expression of a hurt feeling.

**_I feel sorry for this girl. This means something serious is really happening in her life or she wouldn't have taken this fucking job._** **_I'm sorry girl from here on your life is not gonna get any easier, in fact it will become a living hell. That happed to all of us!_** The girl thought while beginning to walk down the street with Sakura following close behind.

Sakura was still thinking it over but she knew she wasn't gonna change her mind. So to occupy other things in her mind Sakura looked at the girls beautiful kimono. It was among the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It was blue with red ends on the sleeves. There was a red and gold dragon on the obi (sash). The bottom of the kimono had a giant pink cherry blossom with navy-blue ends to the flower. The top of the kimono started near her shoulders revealing a bit or cleavage. ( She was no A cup size either ! She's around a B going on to a C).

" Umm... excuse me but I never quite got your name..." Sakura said to the girl who said nothing but just kept on walking. After a few minutes they stopped walking and had reached a giant mansion.

" Here we are... and to answer your curiosity my name is Castell Bevy... and this is the Orochi mansion run by our boss Orochimaru..." said Bevy semi turning to sakura then turning back towards the mansion. There some guards who looked like they were expecting Bevy and even Sakura to go over there.

" Miss Bevy please enter. Lord Orochimaru is expecting you." Said one of the guards while opening the door. Bevy and Sakura entered the mansion without a word to each other.

As soon as they went inside they waited in an empty room where there a collection of Katanas and art. Many statues of nude women. ( Gross! oO)

Bevy sat on a cushion along with sakura. Then she looked ar Sakura and spoke.

" Listen to me, please don't say anything rude... because lord Orochimaru doesn't take crap..." With that said she turned and closed her eyes. Sakura knew that Bevy had some thought on her mind which she knew she didn't want Sakura to join but had no choice.

"Umm, Bevy-san... my name is Sakura...and what's happening is not your fault..." Sakura then gave Bevy a smile. Bevy noticed this and smiled back then nodded and was about to say something but someone walked inn the room.

" Bevy... my faithful girl, you have done what has been asked of you..." Said the man who looked around his early thirties. He wasn't all that ugly. In fact he was sort of handsome. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders and hypnotizing yellow eyes. He walked over to Bevy and slightly touched her chin with his index finger. Then he planted a small kiss on her lips. Her expression didn't change, he just smiled.

" That's what I love about you, your cold expression." With that said Orochimaru turned his attention to sakura who looked very scared. He seemed intrigued by this new girl. She was unique to the others in appearance. Orochimaru could smell her fear which really got him going.

" Well, what do we have here..." said Orochimaru going to Sakura. He looked at her then smiled. Bevy noticed that Orochimaru had a plan for Sakura and stopped him before he got any ideas.

" Lord Orochimaru, someone is in need of your services..." Bevy had kept this news to herself until she knew she would need it. Orochimaru looked at Bevy then smirked. He knew what was going on.

" I like you a lot and this new girl...take her to go see Ato, Bera, and Azuka. They will help this girl get the job I wanted. Now leave." Orochimaru left the room along with Bevy and Sakura.

Sakura was relieved that Bevy said what she said.

" Don't worry ,I wouldn't let him touch you. Besides for now you will only clean the mansion unless there is a special event. Thank god for this sakura-chan." Bevy said with a smile to Sakura. Sakura followed Bevy to a room near the end of the mansion where a girl with reddish-brown hair and light-brown eyes.

The girl turned to see Bevy and sakura then smiled lightly revealing her light makeup.

" Bevy, you went through it! I really must thank you...you didn't have to do it..." said Ato as she got up to reveal her lavender kimono with a golden fan emblem on the bottom.

" What?" Sakura said. Bevy looked at her with sad eyes.

" Sakura-chan, Orochimaru-sama said that he would kill Ato-chan's family if I didn't find another person for his shitty business." Bevy was angry to do this but she had too.

**_And I thought I had it bad...Poor Bevy and Ato-san..._**Sakura thought while she saw them both.

" Don't worry Sakura! You'll get used to the bad treatment..." said a blond haired at the door.

" Ino, not now! The girls had a hard time..." said bevy while looking at Ino who put her hands up in defense.

" Ato-chan! Your mother is dead! ATO!" said a girl who looked much shorter but obviously made up for it in voice.

" That ass Orochimaru killed her!" The girl fell because her kimono got in the way. Everyone looked at Ato. Ato was crying softly then spoke up.

"I already knew..."Ato said. Everyone tried to get around Ato but then they knew, bad news came from bad to worse.

" Bevy!Orochimaru's ninjas came back and it looks like they finished the mission..." said a girl who looked a bit more Chinese with her hair in two buns. Sakura looked at Bevy for her reaction...

" Oh...no..."

That was the first chapt but please tell me if you like it so I can update it! Reviews is what will help! later! Ohh and the girl who appeared were obviously

Sakura Haruno

Bevy Castell

Ato Hyokai

Bera Juel

Ten-ten

and

Ino Yamanaka!

Couples will appear along with the guys!Later!


	2. my new life, and my new enemy

_**Previously-**_

_**Everyone looked at Ato. Ato was crying softly then spoke up.**_

"_**I already knew..."Ato said. Everyone tried to get around Ato but then they knew, bad news came from bad to worse.**_

" _**Bevy!Orochimaru's ninjas came back and it looks like they finished the mission..." said a girl who looked a bit more Chinese with her hair in two buns. Sakura looked at Bevy for her reaction...**_

" _**Oh...no...**_

" What! What's going on!" asked Sakura getting a bit frightened. She looked at Bevy who was shaking and then she saw a tear from her right eye which now didn't have the scar it had earlier in the night.

Sakura looked at her suspiciously. Bevy turned to see Sakura who was now glaring at her.

" Listen...it's better that you tell her who you really are! I take it Sakura just noticed who you're not...am I wrong" Ino said while she walked to Bevy ( Or is she?). Bevy looked at Ino with swollen red eyes which indicated that she was crying. She nodded in agreement and in a puff of smoke, Bevy was gone. Instead she was replaced by another girl.

This girl had dark-brown hair with slight bangs. She had lighter skin along with dark brown eyes and a bit shorter in stature.

" I'm sorry Sakura...I'm Azuka..." said Azuka while trying to hold in the tears.

Sakura was a bit pissed. She hasn't even worked there for over one hour and she was already being lied to. But she was snapped out of her anger by Ato.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Azuka has to transform herself to our diseased friend Bevy because Orochimaru tells her too. He killed Bevy over three years ago and Azuka is the only one that can transform herself into other people, with this as a burden he asked her to do it or else she dies." Ato ended sadly.

" But because of this, he needs a new maid, which is were you come in. You are Orochimaru's new maid. You really don't have to do anything despicable." said The Chinese looking girl.

" Ten-ten, please don't try to make this job sound any better..." said Bera. Ten-ten glared at Bera knowing it would do nothing.

" L-listen s-Sakura-san...Y-you won't h-h-have to w-whore yourself out...b-but t-t-this might happen b-because of Orochimaru's ninjas!" said a girl with beautiful silver eyes. She stepped out of the darkness and was now visible. She was wearing a beautiful lavender kimono with silver cloth tied at the ends.

Sakura now had a lot of pressure to deal with. Not only does she work with a psychopath who likes dead people...but apparently those who want to quit, die!

Sakura has no real choice anymore. It's either work or die!( A bit harsh huh!)

At the same time the doors of the mansion slip open)

Three groups of young men along with three older looking men were walking through the mansion. As expected they had finished off their targets and were now reporting back to Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru! Where are you!" said a hype teen with blond hair and beautiful cerulean eyes.

He obviously looked pissed to be there.

One of the boys got sick of his mouth and punched him to the ground. He looked over the young boy with the blond hair with his own raven-black hair.

"Shut the hell up Naruto! You're working with us for necessity and you are in no position to open your mouth! So shut it!" with that said the raven-haired boy walked on without looking back. All the others ignored Naruto on the ground bleeding there from his mouth.

One boy pulled up in front of Naruto and helped him up. Naruto smirked then let out a sigh of somewhat relief.

" Thanks Iori! I can't stand that bastard Uchiha! Him and all the others piss me the fuck off!" said Naruto while walking along side of Iori. Iori semi-smiled but then looked at the empty halls.

" You do know he is somewhat right, Naruto..." said Iori while remembering why he too joined the syndicate that Orochimaru had made. Iori snapped out of it then looked at Naruto who still was smirking. While walking down the empty hall they heard a scream!

_**YAAAAHHH!**_

Naruto and Iori ran to where the sound was coming from. When they came to see it was coming from a woman who was now dead on the ground. The young girl looked about Naruto's age but now had her throat slit and had been bleeding steadily. Orochimaru stood on top of her. It was obvious that Orochimaru tried to have his way with her but it didn't work, so he killed her.

" Oroshimaru...must you do that..." Iori said while turning his head away. Naruto was clenching his fists because this was now the third person he was die in front of his eyes...the first was his so-called sister Anko and then it was his friend Bevy.

" We're done doing your shit Orochimaru..." Naruto said as he turned away. Orochimaru was now putting his robes back on.

" Come now Naruto...I hope your still not hurt...it's been three long years..." Orochimaru said while adjusting his robe firmly. Naruto only gave him a look of disgust. He knew better than to go against Orochimaru!

Orochimaru could kill anyone of his ninjas if he felt like it!

" Fine , I'll just go to the main hall..." Naruto said while walking out. Iori was bout to join him but Orochimaru signaled him to take care of the body.

Iori did a couple of hand signs then the body lit on fire.

( The main Hall)

Sakura was now in a Miko's outfit.( Shrine priestess) cleaning most of the house. It was late, many people in Edo were asleep unless they were people who worked in the shadows like she would.

Sakura was cleaning the main hall on the other side of the mansion then saw a group of men walking her way. She did the respectful thing and bowed as them men walked near her. Many of them just gawked at her but she didn't mind as long as they didn't try anything.

After all that men left, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sakura continued to clean the house until she saw two figures walking down the same hall she was cleaning.

Sakura looked at them from the far while both were walking towards her.

" Good evening" Sakura bowed as both Naruto and Iori came by.

" You are new around here aren't you!" Iori said smiling.

Naruto was left in awe! She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

" Uh...hi...my..name...is...Uzumaki.Naruto...what's your's?" Naruto said while blushing madly.

Sakura looked up to see who they were and why they were talking to her.

" Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura...but why would you want to talk to me?" Sakura said in a shocked voice.

Naruto and Iori looked at each other in puzzled looks. Why did Sakura ask such a stupid question

" Why is there something wrong?" Iori asked Sakura who looked very ashamed.

" Well I don't see why two men like yourselves would talk to someone like me...a lowly whore!" Sakura felt so dirty calling herself that but that was the truth.

Naruto and Iori just looked at the girl with pink hair and green jewels for eyes in a miko outfit!

" I really don't care what you are Sakura-chan...my sis and my other friend were also like you...I don't care as long as you do it for a real purpose." Naruto said with a smile to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but let tears go down her beautiful rosy cheeks! She knew she had found the man of her dreams.

" Thank you Naruto-kun" said Sakura while letting the tears roll down freely. Naruto wiped the tears away from her eyes then helped her go into a different room.

" Naruto, we better go with the others now...we'll see you later Sakura-chan..." Iori did a couple of hand signals then disappeared.

" Yeah...I hope to see you later...my beautiful cherry blossom.." with that said Naruto disappeared.

" Goodbye...Naruto-kun..." Sakura said in a sweet voice. As soon as Sakura went and said something an arm went and pulled her into the shadows.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sakura said in a scared voice. The person behind her was feeling all over her pure body. He was beginning to roam free thru her body.

" Well my little angel you'll get to feel more of this later" He laughed then left Sakura with her Miko outfit messed up. To think this is what she will do for a living. He disappeared into smoke but all that was left for a memory were his blood-red eyes

HI there! Hope you guys like the idea I had gotten while thinking of a way to show jutsus! Also please check-out my good friend's Sanesammi and Kiyochi;s fics! Please R&R!

Thanks guys for all your helpfull comments!


	3. Sasuke appears

The room where all the Ninjas were with their women)

Naruto and Iori had just arrived in the room where all the ninjas were already their with their pick of women.

" Sigh! I don't want this kind of pleasure right now!" Naruto said as he and Iori sat down. Many of the girls were happy to see them because they were Orochimaru's personal ninja's! They were handsome and had great sense of having a good time.

" Welcome honored guests! Please have your pick of the lovers you want!" said one main older woman.

" Look, Orochimaru said we could have the best of the best and that's what we want." said a silvered haired man. He had all of the women in the brothel under his spell! He was the best looking man they had ever seen. There was no comparison when it came to Kakashi.

" Yes you are right Kakashi-san!" The old lady tried to please him with her sweet voice but he just looked to the other way letting his beautiful silver hair cover his left eye.

" whatever... " Kakashi let out a sigh and walked away but then he heard a door slide open. Kakashi and the other ninja's along with the other whores turned to see the most beautiful women there were.

" Now that's what I'm talking about!" kakashi said as he walked to one of the women.

Naruto and the other guys were now having the best women near them and they were going to enjoy them.

(The room on the other side of the Mansion)

Sasuke was walking along the other side of the mansion because he thought having sex even with Orochimaru's finest whores wasn't all that great. None of them had appealed to him.

As Sasuke reached a room he heard a vase break.

_**CRASH!**_

Sasuke rushed into the room to see what had caused the vase to break. When he slid the door open he found a pink haired girl changing her clothes. She was taking off the dirty miko outfit to put another one on that looked more clean.

Sasuke glanced at her creamy and flawless skin. He saw her hypnotic eyes and smelled her intoxicating scent. She was beautiful and up for grabs!

" Um, I'm sorry! I'll just finish putting my clothes on and leave!" Sakura said as she hurried and tried to finish putting on the pants( Don't remember what they were called, you know the pants that look like skirts)but as she pulled them on Sasuke pushed her to the floor.

Sakura fell and injured her ankle. Sasuke only laughed at her pain and sat next to her facing her.

" Ow! Why did you do this?" Sakura asked afraid to hear an answer she might not want to hear.

Sasuke only smirked at the question then forcefully began to kiss her. Sakura couldn't take this!

_**SMACK!**_

Sakura had slapped him across the face! This only angered him but then again he always liked it rough!

" Please leave me alone!" sakura protested as Sasuke began to strip her naked and kiss her all over her body.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto was looking at Hinata who was trying really hard for naruto to go along with her. Hinata was now beginning to strip her kimono.

Though Hinata hates this job she would do anything to get with Naruto, which she had been eyeing for a while!

" Naruto please...t-t-this is m-my job..." Hinata said hoping that would help her. Naruto looked back at Hinata but got off the futon and walked towards the door.

" I'm sorry Hinata but I can't do this without feeling anything towards you..." naruto saiud as he slid the door open.

" B-But Naruto! W-w-what if O-Orochimaru hears o-of this!" Hinata said trying to get Naruto to get back with her. Naruto didn't bother to look back.

" Hinata, you are a wonderful woman but I don't have those same feelings towards you, and don't worry about Orochimaru, I'll tell him it was because of me!" Naruto walked out of the room and left Hinata sitting on the ground crying.

" Naruto...you a-are such a w-w-w-wonderful man, but w-why can't I be your w-w-w-woman...? " Hinata said while still crying on the ground.

( Naruto walking towards the other side of the mansion)

Naruto was testing out his speed in the hallway.

**_I really have to thank Sasuke for teaching me this, even if he is a complete bastard!_** Naruto said as he was approaching the room that he saw sakura cleaning earlier.

" Come to think of it, Sakura-chan was pretty cute..." Naruto said as he stopped in front of the door.

" Maybe I'll just say goodnight..." Naruto said as he slid open the door to find Sasuke trying to force Sakura to open her miko outfit.

" Sasuke! What the hell are you doing to her!" Naruto said as he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way leaving Sakura on the ground crying and holding her clothes.

Naruto rushed over to sakura but was stopped by a kunai almost hitting his face.

" Naruto... please don't interfere with my affairs." Sasuke stated calmly as he walked over to Naruto. Naruto did a couple of hand signals activating the Art of The Dopple Gangers.

" Hell NO! You were obviously trying to rape Sakura-chan! I won't let you!" Naruto then concentrated all of his chakra to his palm and then to his feet so when he threw a kunai at Sasuke the chakra pumped through his body inflicting more pain.

While he had the advantage he began to kick the shit out of sasuke while he still had the Chakra flowing thru his feet.

" Come on Sakura-chan!" naruto pulled Sakura out of the room. He and Sakura fled out of the mansion while sasuke was on the floor unconscious.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and picked up Sasuke to bring him back into the shadows.

( Orochimaru's room)

Sasuke was on one knee telling the entire story to Orochimaru while orochimaru just sat there with a blank face.

" I guess we will have to get naruto to come back and apologize..." Orochimaru paused. Sasuke butt inn.

" I just told you he left and he took the girl! Orochimaru! I want that woman!" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled and them snapped his fingers signaling a man that looked older than sasuke but just alike to come out of the shadows.

" Itachi, I need you to get the girl pregnant..." Orochimaru paused again. This just made sasuke angry.

" I don't want her pregnant, you ass!" sasuke said standing up to Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled at his student who was challenging him.

" We will get her pregnant because that means she will belong to us! We know the girl has no money and this will just make it worse, so as soon as she delivers you can take her or just right after! I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want her like this!" Orochimaru said with a giant smirk on his face.

Sasuke now liked the sound of the plan while Itachi just liked anything that made him have a little fun. Besides he already had his eyes on Sakura and doing her was already part of his plans.

" NOW GO!" Orochimaru said to itachi. Itachi vanished.

" Sasuke, I want you to tell the others to kill the prostitutes! No person that knows this girl must live!" Orochimaru said while Sasuke smirked then left!

Hope you guys liked this chapt! Next chapt will have lemonz! By the way I will post a new story called " Wings of a Devil" it's for sasuke lovers but also for Sasu/Saku/Naru lovers! I will post Gem Ri as a Naruto fic but I need help with who will be who! Plz tell me who you think should be who!

Bevy Castell- ( Main character)Mexican/American girl! Spiritual powers and Naruto/Sasuke attitude

Tsuki Idamo-? ( Main character)Half demon/Dragon... Japanese and comes from the years !200's sasuke/kakashi/ and Hinata attitude

Fiyer- ( Evil guy)demon that works for Aku( the devil) blue hair and a complete ass!

Anku- he was the original form of Tsuki

Apacoli- she was the original form of Miako who then reincarnated into Bevy

Aiya- wife of Anku

Araiya- Son of Anku

Mangumo- annoying old perv that lives with Bevy! Plz help me guyz!


	4. Don't leave me please!

previously-

_**Sasuke now liked the sound of the plan while Itachi just liked anything that made him have a little fun. Besides he already had his eyes on Sakura and doing her was already part of his plans.**_

" _**NOW GO!" Orochimaru said to itachi. Itachi vanished.**_

" _**Sasuke, I want you to tell the others to kill the prostitutes! No person that knows this girl must live!" Orochimaru said while Sasuke smirked then left!**_

(A small house in the middle of the forest right outside of Edo)

Naruto was carrying Sakura all the from Orochimaru's mansion. Naruto wasn't tired one bit because he had been training for the day he might fight Sasuke. As Naruto and Sakura entered the small house Naruto looked over to Sakura to make sure she was alright.

" Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

Sakura looked at him with tears in her beutiful emerald eyes and shook her head.

" No, Naruto-kun...I'm sorry you're going thru all this just for me! This is all my fault! " Sakura said as she began to let the tears come out voluntarily from her eyes.

Naruto looked at her then he slapped her right across the face but not hard enough to make her bleed.

" Sakura-chan, don't say such stupid things. If this were your fault then you would have taken up that job without any worried and I probably would have over looked you. I did this out of my own free will. I don't need you blaming yourself." Naruto said with a smile on his face which made Sakura cry even harder. But not because of sorrow but out of gratitude.

" Naruto-kun...thank you!" Sakura said as she jumped into his arms crying. Naruto embraced her without thinking it twice.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and walked in with her inside the house.

" Listen Sakura-chan, this used to be my old house before I joined Orochimaru...and I want you to live with me here until I can find a safer spot for us to live in. I know this might sound disgraceful but for now I think we should at least act like husband and wife even though we are not. It will look like we are lovers. I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said as his head went lower from saying this.

Sakura lifted his head with her hand and gently touching his face which made him look up to her.

" I don't care what others think anymore. My mind has changed in just one full moon but I have no regrets Naruto-kun. The first time I saw you, I knew I had fallen in love." Sakura said sweetly to naruto who just smiled.

Sakura neared Naruto and then gently placed her soft pink lips on Naruto's lips. Both ends met.

Naruto slipped his tongue into Sakura's mouth while Sakura savored the taste of his tongue and followed his lead. As they were about to get a bit more intimate they both heard a loud explosion.

" What was that Naruto-kun!" Sakura asked while being full fright. Naruto went to look out and he saw a fire in the same direction they had come from...Orochimaru's castle.

" I'll go look and if you hear anyone run thru the back way and don't look back Sakura-chan! I'll be right back!." Naruto said as he disappeared into the night.

" Oh Buddha please let Narruto-kun be alright." Sakura said as she looked at him leave.

( 1 hour later)

Sakura was still waiting for Naruto to come back but all of a sudden she heard the door slide open. Sakura was enthusiastic! She was about to go greet him but she remembered he said if she heard anything she should run. Besides if it was Naruto he would say something.

Sakura sneeked away but then a hand pulled her back.

" YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

**_SLAP!_**

Someone slapped Sakura so she could be quiet. Sakura turned back to see who it was and she remembered those blood red eyes. It was the same man who had tried to rape her before.

" Uchiha Itachi, is the name you should keep in mind Sakura-chan." said Itachi calmly walking towards her then pulled her by her hair.

" AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed from feeling shooting pain from her head while Itachi mercilessly pulled her up towards him.

He grabbed Sakura while she struggled to get loose even just a bit which just made smirk.

" Please let me go! What have I done to you for you to do this to me!" Sakura shouted at Itachi while he just smiled at her frustration and anger.

" Nothing but it has been a while since Orochimaru let me have fun which such a luscious woman." Itachi answered her as he dropped her on the ground and took out a dagger from the inside of his shirt.

Sakura looked back at him with fear in her eyes but she remembered she had to do something unless she wanted to die.

Sakura grabbed a nearby plant at hit Itachi in head but to her shock he shook his head to reveal not even a trace of blood.

**_Shit! Now what am I going to do? This psychopath is capable of killing me! Oh no!_** Sakura thought out while Itachi came closer to her and then grabbed her wrists and then slammed her to the ground with him on top.

( Okay...this is my first attempt at lemons! Please don't kill me if it sucks! but this is a warning to those who don't like lemons! )

" Sakura-chan...sorry but I have to make sure you end up pregnant...think of it this way...You will be carrying the heir to the Uchiha's bloodline...okay?" Itachi said in a trying-to-be sweet voice.

" NO! PLEASE!" Sakura pleaded one last time before Itachi slapped her so hard that blood began to drip from her mouth.

Itachi grabbed the dagger and placed it above Sakura which frightened the girl but instead he used it to cut the obi around the kimono.

Itachi then pulled on the obi that loosely came off while the rest of the kimono fell off loosely which made Itachi lick his lips in lust.

Sakura just let tears come out of her eyes because she knew it was futile for her to scream because this was a spot far away from Edo, no one would hear her.

Itachi opened her Kimono up and began to take it off. Sakura still tried to resist but this just made Itachi get more turnon.

Itachi went down to her stomach and began to lick it while Sakura just began to cry because she didn't want to loose her virginity before marriage or become pregnant from some freak who just wanted to taste her body.

" Please stop!" Sakura shouted but Itachi payed no mind to her.

Itachi moved higher and higher to were her breasts were. She still had bandages around them but that was no obstacle towards him. He grabbed the dagger and one quick slash did away with them.

Itachi began to circle her breast with his tongue while Sakura couldn't take this anymore she was in so much shame.

**_Naruto...if anyone I was hopping it would be you..._** Sakura thought out because it was the only things she could do.

Itachi began to suck on her nipple and then felt out the other breast while doing it. He felt so much pleasure running thru his body. He stopped sucking to go just a bit higher to Sakura's mouth. He right in-front of the girl.

" You taste just as good as you look Sakura-chan, but now it's time to prove that I will be the first man to enter you" Itachi said with a smirk.

He went in for a kiss. Sakura couldn't hesitate anymore her body wasn't reacting which is something Itachi took advantage of. He began to use tongue then went deeper. He broke off and began sucking on her neck and feeling on her breasts and enjoyed it. He was taking it all in, the wondrous feeling.

Itachi ripped off whatever clothing he still found on her and put his fingers inside her while she let out a shriek of pain but Itachi just took this as a sign for more. After a few minutes he took his fingers out and let the real thing go in. Sakura shrieked again but Itachi felt so much pleasure run thru him. He began to feel all about her body in that position and began to suck on her nipples once again. He then stopped and then began to eat Sakura out. Sakura really couldn't take anymore but now it was his turn to feel pleasure.

He pulled Sakura into a kneeling positioned and forced her to suck him off. Normally he made a woman they would gladly suck him off but Sakura did it out of that fact that she didn't want to be humiliated and suffer anymore.

Itachi felt his troubled leaving him and loved the feel of her tongue on his manhood. He was really enjoying this.

( Lemons over! Finally!o')

It had been over four hours and Naruto hadn't comeback. Sakura was laying naked with one cover over her and Itachi was getting dressed.

" I had a nice time Sakura-chan. I hope you did too." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. Sakura looked at him with lifeless, dull green eyes.

" Don't worry, now we won't have to kill you but Naruto-kun may be another matter. I'm sure I left enough for maybe even three kids. You need not worry about the money. You are the woman to a Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke that is. I would have taken you but Sasuke claimed you first so I'll let him but you must go back to Orochimaru. That is if Naruto-kun doesn't take care of you which is the most likely what he will do...so until then my beautiful Sakura flower." Itachi said before he jumped and disappeared into the rising sun.

Sakura was left on the ground looking very dull until one tear fell from her beautiful eyes.

( 20 minutes Later)

Naruto finally came back and opened the door to find Sakura on the ground covered by only a thin cover. Naruto dropped what he was holding and ran towards her.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto went right next to her and lifted her up and spotted bits of red and white fluid on the ground.

" Oh no..." Naruto whispered under his breath.

" Please Sakura! Tell me who did this to you!" Sakura looked to the side and whispered something but Naruto couldn't hear it.

She whispered it again but this time a little louder.

"Don't...leave...me...Naruto...please..." was what Sakura said before she burst into tears.

Naruto hugged Sakura for comfort and then looked onto Sakura who didn't mind being next to a wound Naruto had which was oozing with blood but had closed a bit.

" I won't leave you sakura, and that is a promise..." Naruto said as he smiled towards the crying Sakura.

TBC 

Sorry I made Itachi-sama sound like and ass but you know it's part of the story! If you guys didn't like this chapter maybe you'll like that chapter that shows what happened to Naruto when he left Sakura and why he was wounded. I hope you guys review! I'm counting down chapters now! This story is co ming to an end but if you are faithful to Naru/Saku feel free to check out my others fics because remember I'm a fan of that couple! Later guys and don't forget to review!


End file.
